icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014-15 MJHL Alumni News
in the News NHL Entry Draft *Travis Sanheim selected by Philadelphia Flyers and Brett Lernout by the Montreal Canadiens. July *Sean Collins signed a one-year, two-way contract with the Columbus Blue Jackets. September *Travis Sanheim signed a three year entry level contract with the Philadelphia Flyers. October *Jordin Tootoo signed a 1 year, $550,000 contract with the New Jersey Devils. *Brendan Harms named WCHA Offensive Player of the Week (10/13). *Micheal Ferland made his NHL debut playing for the Calgary Flames on October 31st. November *Shane Luke selected to Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll (11/3). *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Goaltender of the Week (11/3). *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (11/23). December *Jayson Argue named Atlantic Hockey Rookie of the Week (12/2). *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (12/7). *Jayson Argue named Atlantic Hockey Goaltender of the Week (12/9). *Shane Luke selected to Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll (12/15). *Pensacola Ice Flyers of the SPHL aquired Huntsville Havoc's leading scorer Nick Lazorko. *Brett Lernout signed a three year entry level contract with the Montreal Canadiens. January *Shane Luke selected to Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll (1/1). *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Defensive Player of the Week (1/18). *Jason Kasdorf named ECAC Goaltender of the Week (1/18). *Steven Shamanski played in ECHL All-Star Game. February *Jason Kasdorf sent to Buffalo Sabres by the Winnipeg Jets as part of a seven player trade. *Michael Sofillas selected to CWUAA All-Rookie Team. *Jayson Argue named Atlantic Hockey Rookie of the Week (2/24). *Leo Podolsky selected to NCHA All-Conference Team. *Jeff Bartel named to NCHL All-Rookie First Team. March *Shane Luke selected to Hockey East Weekly Honor Roll (3/2). *Jordan DePape selected CWUAA Community Service Award and Michael Sofillas to All-Rookie Team. *Jayson Argue named to AHA All-Rookie Team and All-AHA Third Team. *Kerry McGlynn, Garrett Schmitz, and the Hamline Pipers won the MIAC Championship. *Joel Messner named NCHC Defenseman of the Week (3/9). *Zach Franko named to AUS All-Rookie Team. *Brett Pinkerton, Jeremy Olinyk and the Adrian Bulldogs won the NCHA Championship. *Leo Podolsky named NCHA Player of the Year. *Brendan Harms selected to All-WCHA Third Team. *Shane Luke selected to NCAA All-East Regional Team. *Leo Podolsky selected to NCAA Division III West First All-American Team. *Gardiner MacDougall named CIS Coach of the Year and Zach Franko to All-Rookie Team. *St. John’s IceCaps of the AHL signed defenceman Peter Stoykewych to amateur tryout contract. *Micheal Ferland scored his first NHL goal, a game winner, on March 29 against Nashville. April *Shane Luke and the Providence Friars won the NCAA Division I Hockey Championship. *Charlotte Checkers of the AHL signed Stephane Pattyn to an amateur tryout contract. *Steven Shamanski selected to ECHL All-Rookie Team. *Dylan Hykawy named BCIHL Top Defenseman and to First All-Star Team. *Micheal Ferland scored his first NHL playoff goal on April 25 against Vancouver. *Toronto Maple Leafs fired goaltending coach Rick St. Croix. May *Jordin Tootoo re-signed with the New Jersey Devils for 1 year. National Hockey League Professional *Jung Ahn *Clark Byczynski *Joe Carney *Anthony Collins *T.J. Constant *Joel Edmundson *Ryan Griffiths *Tyler Grove *Justin Hamonic *Chris Kravchuk *Nick Lazorko *Brett Lernout *Jens Meilleur *Anthony Nobili *Stephane Pattyn *Seth Ronsberg *Steven Shamanski *Craig Simchuk *Brett Stovin *Peter Stoykewych *Caleb Suderman *Roger Tagoona *Dave Williams Major Junior *Ryan Gardiner *Chase Harrison *Adam Henry *Garrett Johnston *Brett Lernout *Ryley Lindgren *Quintin Lisoway *Justin Paulic *Jordan Thomson *Taylor Sanheim *Tyson Verhelst University & College *Brendan Algeo *Tyler Anton *Jeff Archibald *Jayson Argue *Justin Augert *Mathew Backhouse *Jeff Bartel *Chris Belhumeur *Ryan Benitez *Michael Berens *Carl Bombardier *Paul Bonar *Channing Bresciani *Sam Briscoe *Derrick Brooks *Dustin Bruyere *Nathan Bruyere *Dylan Butler *Tanner Butler *Warren Callis *Mitch Chagnon *Jordan Christianson *Bryn Chyzyk *Andrew Clark *Connor Cleverley *Justin Coachman *Jory Coates *Mike Collins *Ryan Cooper *Riley Corbin *Josh Daley *Jake Danson *Ryan Dech *Devon Dell *Jordan DePape *Taylor Dickin *Dylan Dock *Mike Dopko *Johnny Dora *Brett Dudar *Josh Dufresne *Josh Elmes *Taylor Epp *Daniel Fainman *Connor Faupel *Craig Fournier *Matt Franczyk *Zach Franko *Hudson Friesen *Lucas Froese *Tyler Gaudry *Jordan Geddes *Derek Gingera *Shane Gingera *Shamus Graham *Keith Grondin *Michael Gudmandson *David Haaf *Jacob Harcoff *Brendan Harms *Shane Harrington *Adam Harris *Shael Hechter *Dylan Heide *Jake Heisinger *Troy Hoban *Cole Horn *Emerson Hrynyk *Rene Hunter *Troy Hunter *Matthew Hutchinson *Dylan Hykawy *Adam Iwan *Matt Kaarela *Artsiom Kalashnikov *Luke Karakas *Jason Kasdorf *Dylan Kelly *Wheaton King *Cole Klippenstein *Corey Koop *Cody Kostecki *Brenden Kotyk *Damien Kulynych *Brett Lafond *John Lawrence *Matt Liggett *Bryce Lipinski *Lyndon Lipinski *Josh Little *Ryan Luiten *Shane Luke *Matt Luongo *Jared Maetche *Matt Malenstyn *Kyle Manlow *Mitch Maraschiello *Travis Marit *Matt McAleenan *Cole McCaig *Justin McDonald *Kerry McGlynn *Kajon McKay *Shaquille Merasty *Joel Messner *Brendan Mitchell *Robert Moar *Justin Moody *Tyler Moore *Evan Morden *Ben Morgan *Jared Morris *Colin Mospanchuk *Christian Mueller *Tyler Mueller *Jory Mullin *Dylan Nelson *Brendan O’Donnell *Jeremy Olinyk *Dane Olsen *Braeden Ostepchuk *Brandon Parrone *Stephane Pattyn *Yvan Pattyn *Luke Paulsen *Tim Perks *Nate Phillips *Brett Pinkerton *Leo Podolsky *Jeremy Pominville *Sam Prpich *Erik Pushka *Joel Ridgeway *Colton Robak *Chad Robinson *Kyle Rous *Cameron Rowat *Derek Sand *Garrett Schmitz *Joel Schreyer *Carter Selinger *Cory Simons *Daulton Siwak *Jaret Smith *Patrick Sofer *Michael Sofillas *Paul Sohor *Steve Sorensen *Matt Spafford *Byron Spriggs *Jon Stephansson *Regan Stire *Paul Stoykewych *Peter Stoykewych *Buddy Summers *Ward Szucki *Beau Taylor *Parker Thomas *Dylan Towns *Jamie Tucker *Russell Turner *Justin Valentino *Matt Valley *Paul Van De Velde *Mitch Van Teeling *Wendell Vye *Zaine Walker *Dylan Wells *Blair Wentworth *Lane Werbowski *Derek Whitehill *Andrew Wiebe *Brendan Wilde *Dave Williams *Chris Williamson *Brett Willows *Brent Wold *Graham Zagrodney Category:MJHL alumni